Data reading and writing can occur within a number of databases throughout an institution system. If there are multiple users that share an account of the institution system each user can be reading and/or writing to a different database within the number of databases. Determining what database a particular user will utilize can be based on a current load balance between the number of databases. A content delivery network (CDN) provider can send a log-in request to one of the number of databases based on the current load balance of the number of databases and if the log-in request is correct, a user can be validated and gain access to a database.